


The one where Markus finally snaps

by freeforuse



Series: rk1000 tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, connor gets hurts, connor loves hank, hank cares about his son, hank loves connor, humans are jerks to androids, markus freaks out, markus is done, north is actually capable of being calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforuse/pseuds/freeforuse
Summary: "What about Connor getting hurt on a mission and Markus just l o s i n g i t and like everybody's surprised that the pacifist is reacting so strongly but that is his BOYFRIEND"Exactly this prompt.





	The one where Markus finally snaps

Connor knew he’d fucked up the moment he entered the house to find the walls drenched in thirium. That alone should have been a strong enough signal to turn the fuck back and ask for reinforcements but Hank was just behind him and they should have been fine.

  
Which, to be fair, they were. For like, a good portion of time, almost the whole thing, really. Hank had kicked the door down and Connor took out two of the guys standing near it while Hank took care of the third one.

  
Nothing their intel told them about this android slave ring said anything about a fourth guy. He leapt from his hiding place behind the couch and fired three rapid fire shots at Connor.

  
The lieutenant was quick but he had a decision to make, stay with Connor or follow the culprit. The android had been in his place not so long ago and he stayed to help Hank, letting a deviant escape even before Connor even deviated. There was no way Hank would leave him alone.

Connor felt himself falling in slow motion, error panels appearing everywhere in his vision but he couldn’t focus on any of them. He felt scared and cold. So cold… Why was he feeling cold? He was wearing a hoodie, he couldn’t be cold.

He shouldn’t be cold. … Should he ?

Why was everything so cold ?

He was scared.

He remembered that he stole his boyfriend’s hoodie today, right now he wanted nothing more than to curl in himself and breath in his boyfriend’s scent, let it soothe him andmake him forget about the holes in his stomach, rapidly leaking thirium.

But his body wasn’t responding

he was still falling

Why did it him take so long to fall?

Was it a symptom of low blue blood?

Shit he was leaking thirium on Markus’ hoodie, what a terrible boyfriend he made.

Markus. Connor would really miss hi-SLAM

Before he could finish his thought, the android hit the floor and errors spammed his vision once more.

“Connor, shit. Son, do you hear me? Stay with me, god fucking damn it”

Hank was fiddling with his phone, his hands were soaked with blue blood and tears were already gathering in his eyes. None of that mattered right now, he had to get help and save his son. He wouldn’t lose another one. Not today and not ever, not if he could help it.

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay boy, trust me, just don-don’t leave me”

Connor wanted to reassure him, tell him it wasn’t his fault and he loved him but he couldn’t move, why couldn’t he move?

“Just tell me what to do, do I need to put pressure there, will it damage the components? Fuck why do we not have first aid for androids yet!”

Connor gathered his strength, blinking away the errors once more and lifted his hand. This one movement felt so difficult. That wasn’t a good sign at all, no need to be the latest android model to understand that.

“Jus-” Thirium flooded his mouth, making it difficult to talk “St..Stay? With m-me?”

Hank felt a sob broke his way down his throat and gripped the hand offered to him. The other ran through the android’s hair while he kept murmuring reassurances to the android, squeezing his hand in between his. He didn’t let go, not even when the policemen arrived and reminded him that he had a report to file in. He ignored all of them and climbed in the ambulance, still cradling Connor’s hand, bringing it to his face and just keeping it there. Sending dirty looks to the men pouring stuff into his son, trying to get him to wake up or at least to stabilize him and shit, this brought back so many bad memories. Memories he wished had stayed hidden, buried under years of unresolved trauma.

“If you die, Markus is gonna kill you and everyone around him”

That seemed to rouse a reaction from the detective android who mumbled something for the first time

“Markus would never be violent, don’t be silly lieutenant”

Hank was out of his seat in seconds, his hands on Connor’s face, trying to keep him awake but the android was already in rest mode again.

 

…. Meanwhile in Jericho

“Markus wait you have to calm down”

In any other situation, Markus would have laughed at the irony of the situation, North telling him to calm down.

But this was no laughing matter.

“North, they still want us as slaves, they kidnap us and sell us and people buy us, and nobody does a shit thing about it except the lieutenant and Connor and now they shot him.” Markus took the lamp sitting on his desk and threw it at the wall

“They. Shot. My. Boyfriend.” He threw a bowl then “For being an android wanting to help other androids and I can’t calm down, I’m tired of being calm. I tried being calm and they shot my fucking boyfriend! And now the press expect me to stay a pacifist when we’re being hunted and sold and we should all stay quiet as we’re gettin-”

North ducked when Markus threw a glass and the shattered pieces came flying close to her face. The other androids who had gathered around to see the cause of this ruckus left pretty quickly at that but she didn’t pay them any mind, her best friend was hurting in front of her and she felt her heart break at the sight of her friend’s distress.

“You think I don’t know that? You think I’m not mad and worried about Connor too? You think I don’t want to grab a car and go there to check on him in person?”

North had stalked towards Markus and she was now standing a mere few inches away from his face so she could hear the broken sob that escaped Markus and she threw her arms around him, pretending not to notice that her shirt was now damp or that Markus was holding her a too tightly, probably doing some minor damage to her biocomponents.

“We’ll go see Connor but you have to stay quiet in front of the press and everyone, no matter how annoying they are. He wouldn’t want you to ruin everything you’ve worked for. I know this sucks but you owe him that. So just turn off your audio processor and just follow me Markus”

….

When Markus arrived in the hospital, he rushed to Connor’s room and opened the door so quickly that it flew off its hinges.

Seeing the other android asleep but alive seemed to drain all of the tension in his frame and he practically threw himself at Connor, hugging him and hiding his face in his hair.

“He’s gonna be okay, kid’s not gonna wake up for a while tho”

Markus nodded to acknowledge the lieutenant and then straightened up “Thanks a lot lieutenant, if it wasn’t for you he might, he could… He”

He couldn’t finish the sentence. It was okay though, Hank got the gist and threw him a wobbly smile.

“Sumo would’a missed him too much”

That’s when North walked in and huffed in relief at the sight of Connor, her eyes were suspiciously wet and she dragged a chair close to the bed.

They stayed like that, watching over the sleeping android for a while until some policemen came in.

Immediately they all were on their feet,

“Who shot him” that was North.

“This is confidential information”

Which would have been a reasonable answer that Markus could (eventually) have accepted except he heard someone in the back of the group making a derogatory comment about androids and the deviant leader had his hands around his throat before he even realized he moved.

“This Plastic fuck as you said is really upset because his boyfriend got shot since you all would rather look the other way when you see violence towards androids rather than do your goddamn job so I’d suggest you shut the hell up before I make sure you stay quiet for a very long time”

“… Markus?”

It was as if a switch had been flipped, Markus let go of the man and turned around to see his boyfriend blinking slowly, obviously disoriented but so alive. New tears were already gathering up and he couldn’t help the small smile that broke his face.

Hank was the first one to hug him and Markus kept to himself, still rooted in place while they murmured between each other. North was next, she put Connor into a headlock and threatened bodily harm if he ever did something like this again but Markus saw the white on their skin and the small content smile on Connor’s face meant she was being way nicer in their interfacing.

Soon North and Hank left, ushering the policemen outside with them.

Connor was fiddling with his fingers. Would Markus be mad at him ? He kept asking him to be more careful but he never listened and now Markus lost his temper and rationally

Connor knew his fears were unfounded but that didn’t mean they would stop coming.

There was so much he wanted to say but his thoughts felt jammed together, the way they always did whenever he was alone with Markus but this time it didn’t bring the warm happy feeling to his core, instead he could feel the cold creeping back from his thirium pump, extending towards his arms, legs, fingers, devouring him whole.

“Fuck I’m so glad you’re okay”

Connor looked up and found himself quickly blinded by the sight of Markus smiling.

“Oh. Yeah me too. I’m…” He took in a slow calming breath, trying to make some sense of everything he was feeling “I really didn’t want to go, I don’t want to leave you behind, any of you, Josh, Simon, Luther, North, Hank but mostly I don’t want to leave you”

Markus could already imagine Josh’s comment of “fuck that’s smooth” but he chose to focus on his boyfriend in front of him. He sat on the side of the bed, Connor moving so the tiny hospital bed could accommodate them both. Normally Connor would be the one curling into him but with his injuries Markus took it upon himself to drape his arm over

Connor’s torso and prop his face on the detective’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to leave me either” he murmured against his lover’s neck.

“Oh and Sumo, I’m gonna miss Sumo the most, definitely”

Markus huffed out a laugh “of course” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek a few times “god I love you so much, I’m so happy you’re still there with me”

They kissed once more. “Seriously though, are you all right ? Does it still hurt ?”

Connor took a second to look at his boyfriend’s face and felt the sense of peace and warmth that always came with Markus.

“I’m fine now”

The deviant leader rolled his eyes at the other one “That was so sappy god Con what happened to you”

Connor laughed and placed his hands on the other’s jaw, lifting it until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. “You did and you love it”

“Yes, yes I do”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit person and can't actually write stuff unless people send me prompts so please send me some prompts, I beg you. I'll be forever in debt with you, I'll make pet balloons at your aunt's funeral.


End file.
